As a sample data acquiring method of most watt-hour meters currently used in Korea, a sequential sampling method is applied. Therefore, it is difficult to apply a fault related monitoring function to which a general method of detecting a zero phase component (a simultaneous sampling method) is applied to the watt-hour meter of the sequential sampling method.
In general, zero phase component detection of the watt-hour meter is applied in order to monitor a fault of an MOF. As a recently proposed MOF fault detection system, there is a method in which a CT is directly attached to a P0 cable of the watt-hour meter and the zero phase component is detected remotely.
This is an ideal system capable of acquiring a zero phase component. However, in consideration of an installation place of the MOF or a cost of an accessory having a degree of precision above a predetermined level, an application place is limited.
In addition, it requires that a separate communication system for remote management be installed. Therefore, a change of existing hardware, additional attachment, and the like, are unavoidable and thereby there is a burden of increased costs.